Of the AllSpark, Revenge, and the Moon
by Wheeljack Has Glowsticks
Summary: A collection of drabbles based before, during, and after the live action films. Varies characters, settings, and plots ahead.
1. Frozen in time

**Prompt:** Frozen In Time  
><strong>Verse:<strong> Movie (2007)**  
>CharacterPairing: **Megatron.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Megatron during the duration of his frozen state.

* * *

><p>They mocked him for years, calling him names that were not his own. Nothing could be done, he was frozen in time and could not fight back, it just wasn't right. He cursed Primus as he stood like a statue and wished death upon those who held him.<p>

So many voices, so many sounds…

_N.B.E.-01._  
><em>Iceman.<em>

It all blended together in the time that he remained there. He wanted to his scream, his name was none of those things. "_Megatron_," he wanted to shout, "_my name is Megatron!_" Nothing ever came out, no matter how much he willed it to be. He was silenced and alone, not even his precious army was there to save him from this fate.

Then one day, he heard it.

A human speaking about his kind, telling his name and reputation. He told them his name was _Megatron_, that he was a _harbinger of death_ and that he led the **Decepticons**. He told the other voices that he was not those horrible titles the other humans had given. It was thrilling to know that he was remembered, that someone knew who he was.

He decided in that moment that he would find his way out of this frozen state. He would take this world and enslave all those in it, once he had his precious Allspark. When he ruled, he would take this human who knew him and make the little insect his pet. Oh yes, it would be _perfect_.


	2. Promise

**Prompt:** Promise  
><strong>Verse:<strong> Movie (2007)**  
>CharacterPairing: **Starscream, Megatron.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Starscream makes himself a promise after Megatron awakes.

* * *

><p>Things were going so well, he was leading them to all things good and they would win under his rule. Starscream was proud of this army, it knew what they could do and couldn't under his command, but Megatron came back. After everything, he was thought to be long gone and now, much to the seeker's dismay, he sat next to him in all his glory. The same glory that should have been Starscream's.<p>

He was angry, even more so when his leader asked not about them, never about them, but the Allspark! He answered, starkly at that, telling the mighty leader that the humans had taken it. Anger raged and Starscream was hit, the past showed its ugly head once more.

He was no longer the leader. He was a failure now, again, like all those years ago. As he glared before taking off, he promised himself that the Decepticons would belong to him once more. Even if it killed him.


	3. Almost

**Prompt:** Almost  
><strong>Verse:<strong> (pre-)Dark of the Moon**  
>CharacterPairing: **Que/Wheeljack, Sam Witwicky, and Bumblebee.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam should have listened.

* * *

><p>Sam should have known better, giant alien robots were always insane and always brought trouble. He should have just listened to Ratchet, he realized as he lied on his back and coughed from the smoke, he should have just stayed far away from this one. He was just lucky Bumblebee was there, he noted whilst glance up at his guardian, who shielded him from the blast that could have killed him.<p>

_This crazy mech could have killed him!_

He told him as he bound to his feet, checking over his guard and glancing to the inventor in question, "You almost killed us!"

"Almost," arm missing, the mech grinned happily. "No worries, I will have that fixed in no time!"

Suddenly, Sam Witwitcky was actually worried.


	4. Home

**Prompt:** Home  
><strong>Verse:<strong> Dark of the Moon**  
>CharacterPairing: **Megatron  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slight ooc, possibly? Spoilers for Dark of the Moon.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Left discarded in an Alley, Megatron muses.

* * *

><p>Everything he worked for had been leading up to this moment, the warlord was left sitting discarded in an alley, watching his dream finally come true. Those who fell, their sacrifice would not be in vain, he realised in this moment. He could see it now, coming through the spacebridge, and his iced spark seemed to warm at the sight. He could sense the life on the planet that lingered in the sky and he could not be happier, more thrilled then this moment. He was almost home again.<p> 


	5. Crossfire

**Prompt:** Crossfire  
><strong>Verse:<strong> Dark of the Moon**  
>CharacterPairing: **Wheeljack, Bumblebee  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Spoilers for Dark of the Moon. Character death.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Why was he there? Caught in the middle of this, he wasn't a warrior.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Thank you all for the reviews! :) Keep 'em coming?

* * *

><p>He wanted to scream, to break free of his captors and race to the mech. He couldn't, he could only stand there as the graying corpse of his companion fell forward. They had lost so many, lost so much—why did he have to be offlined as well? He wasn't even a warrior! Why was he even there? Why wasn't he hiding somewhere? Planning out some device to save the day? Why did have to be caught in the middle of this battle?<p>

Bumblebee's helm dropped as he choked back a grieving noise. Hardly given the time to mourn, he was pulled roughly to his feet and shoved into place, next in line to be executed. He swore to Primus, in that moment, that he would assist in ending this mindless war—so long as he was the one to attain Wheeljack's revenge.


End file.
